Last thing you'll do
by LunaQueen
Summary: (OS) GOLDENQUEEN. Une fois de plus, alors que tout se remettait en place dans sa vie, que tout semblait parfait, ils s'étaient encore permis de lui retirer ce bonheur nouveau, cette harmonie si belle. N'avait-elle pas suffisamment payer le prix de ses erreurs passées ? Devrait-elle les payer jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ? -Il n'empêche que nous nous sommes bien amusés, non ?


_Bonjour ou bonsoir à toutes et à tous, je suis déjà de retour (on ne m'arrête plus) ! Je me suis enfin lancée dans un Regina/Rumple (plus ou moins, j'ai d'autres idées où le "couple" sera un peu plus abordé). Je suis une GoldenQueen shipper, j'avoue. Bref, j'espère que cet OS vous plaira (ça n'est toujours pas très gai, m'enfin, je crois que je suis devenue irrécupérable là-dessus, vous commencez à avoir l'habitude, hein ;p). Je tiens à signaler également que les phrases en italique sont issues de la chanson des 45 Spacer - Last Thing You'll Do (mais... c'est pas le titre du texte ? Eh oui !) Cette chanson est superbe au passage, si vous aimez, tout comme moi, notre chère Regina, allez l'écouter (je dis ça, je dis rien). Bref ! Je vous embrasse et espère vous retrouver en review._

Le soleil déclinait dangereusement dans le ciel bleu de ce début d'automne à Storybrooke, laissant des traînées orangées et jaunes, pareilles aux feuilles qui inondaient les trottoirs et débordaient des caniveaux. Les arbres décharnés aux branches tordues semblaient s'affaisser, près de toucher l'herbe à leurs racines. Sous un grand pommier esseulé aux fruits rouges comme le sang frais, qui trônait, fier, au milieu de l'immense jardin d'un sublime manoir au numéro 108 de la rue Mifflin, une pomme, devenue marron, presque noire, attendait que l'on vienne la ramasser, comme autrefois. Hélas, cela faisait bien longtemps que plus personne n'avait posé un pied dans ce parc. L'herbe y était même si haute qu'elle atteignait presque le tiers du tronc, chatouillant son écorce de ses brins fins. Les volets de la demeure étaient fermés depuis des mois, depuis ce jour funeste, en réalité. Jamais quiconque n'avait osé venir les rouvrir, peut-être par respect ? Par déni, espérant un matin apercevoir la maîtresse de maison les pousser, prête à démarrer une nouvelle journée ? Par peur ? Les pièces de la maison étaient, de ce fait, toutes plongées dans une obscurité inquiétante, jour et nuit, et il y régnait un froid glacial, anormal. L'odeur des chaussons ou des lasagnes sortant du four, le sourire rayonnant et les yeux pétillants de la cuisinière, satisfaite, étaient, désormais et à jamais, du passé. Chaque meuble, chaque bibelot, chaque cadre, chaque morceau de vie étaient recouverts de poussière, comme oubliés, appartenant à une époque joyeuse et insouciante où les sourires étaient sincères et les yeux, rieurs. Un temps dorénavant révolu.

 _Tu es perdue dans une ville brisée._

Dans l'artère principale de la petite ville, où tout était calme, en apparence serein, sans histoire et tranquille, une jeune femme, à la beauté autrefois redoutable, désormais ravagée par une puissante rage, une colère si intense que son visage en était devenu impassible. Exceptés ses yeux, d'un noir envoûtant, semblable à deux abysses, comparable aux enfers, semés de flammes rougeoyantes et qui semblaient dévorer tout son corps tant elle respirait – et inspirait – la haine. Le pouvoir à l'état brut. Elle marchait, lentement, un pas après l'autre. Ses pieds étaient nus, abîmés à force de rencontrer et de frotter l'asphalte. Son sang maculait les petits cailloux derrière elle, pareils à des éclats d'un cœur trop dur qui se serait brisé et qui continuerait de se craqueler à chacune de ses avancées. Ses orteils avait pris une vilaine teinte noirâtre, écœurante, signe qu'elle avait marché dans la terre. Avait-elle traversé toute la forêt ainsi ? D'où venait-elle comme ça ? Elle semblait tout droit revenue d'entre les morts avec son teint si blanc, autrefois ambré, ses épaules basses et son dos voûté, jadis maintenus avec grâce et élégance, son échine courbée, tantôt relevée en signe d'insoumission. Elle paraissait s'affaisser sur elle-même, à l'image des arbres tout autour d'elle, encadrant la route de leurs branches protectrices – menaçantes.

Alors que ses yeux – auparavant si grands, semblables à des prunelles de biche, dorénavant enfoncés dans leurs orbites, dangereux – se promenaient sur les maisons de chaque côté des trottoirs, un sourire, ô si infime, étira ses lèvres gercées et rouges. Elle savait, connaissait la vérité, en était même la seule responsable. Il y avait encore si peu de temps, Storybrooke était réellement une petite ville bien sage, où régnait la joie et la solidarité, sous le règne – et le bonheur parfait – de Blanche-Neige, son prince et leurs deux merveilleux enfants. Les habitants se sentaient rassurés, presque revenus au temps de la Forêt Enchantée où la Méchante Reine n'avait pas encore fait des siennes. Pourtant, déjà à cette époque, elle était arrivée. Et, ici aussi, elle était revenue. Comme une spirale infernale, une rengaine des plus déchirantes, la gentille petite Regina s'était transformée en monstre assoiffée de vengeance. Sauf que, cette fois, il n'était pas question de régenter un petit peuple cassé par la peur et la soumission, non, elle avait grandi, avait mûri et avait attaqué le cœur du problème. Et qui mieux que les souverains eux-mêmes pour diviser les troupes ? À cette pensée, ce souvenir, son sourire prit des nuances cruelles, maléfiques, et s'agrandit davantage. Elle avait brisé cette ville et son essaim comme ils avaient osé la briser tant de fois, trop de fois, détruisant d'une même pression tous les efforts qu'elle avait fourni pour leur plaire, pour être ce qu'ils avaient voulu qu'elle soit. Et ce qu'elle n'était pas, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais été. Même s'ils l'avaient cru.

 _Une reine sans couronne._

Elle avait cru, elle aussi, qu'elle était parvenue à chasser ses plus sombres démons, ses ténèbres les plus noires, il fallait croire qu'ils avaient tous tort. Elle avait réussi à se persuader que tenir un cœur battant au creux de sa paume ne lui manquait pas, qu'elle n'en ressentirait jamais plus le besoin. Là aussi, elle avait tout faux. Elle s'était également convaincue que la vengeance ne menait nulle part, qu'elle ne lui ramènerait pas ce qu'elle avait perdu ; c'était vrai, mais, bon sang, que cela faisait du bien ! Au milieu de cette rue, où elle savait que tout le monde l'observait, l'épiait par les fenêtres, Regina entendait tous ces petits cœurs battre énergiquement, secoués par la peur d'être le prochain sur sa liste. L'inventaire ne se composait pourtant que de trois personnes, deux étaient déjà mortes, la sensation de leur organe vital dans ses mains encore gravée, incrustée à jamais dans sa mémoire. Elle avait appris de ses erreurs et tuer un innocent ne l'intéressait plus, tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, ce qu'elle désirait le plus au monde, c'était d'assouvir sa vengeance, que justice soit faite. Une autre personne aurait mérité d'être sur cette liste, mais, heureusement pour elle, elle se trouvait déjà de l'autre côté. Regina ne pourrait plus l'atteindre, à son plus grand regret.

Elle avait troqué un de ses sublimes tailleurs pour une longue robe blanc cassé, qui sculptait son corps à la perfection, semblable à une déesse taillée dans la pierre tant le tissu adhérait si bien à sa peau. Derrière elle, sous une échancrure indécente, laissant à la vue et au su de tous, un dos tout aussi finement dessiné avec deux petits creux dans la peau au niveau de ses reins, une traîne, d'au moins trois mètres de long, chassait et ramassait à la fois les feuilles et les brindilles sur son passage. C'était une robe de mariée toute simple, sans fioriture, mais qui la rendait plus belle encore – à couper le souffle. Sur ses pommettes et entourant son regard, des grosses traces noires, mélange de mascara et de fard à paupière coulés, la faisait paraître au bord de l'écroulement. Ses yeux semblaient encore plus dangereux, comme si, d'un simple coup d'œil, vous pouviez disparaître et vous échouer dans le plus sombre des enfers. Entre les doigts de sa main gauche, une rose rouge aux épines aussi noires que la nuit la plus sombre destinée à la troisième personne, celle par qui tout avait un jour commencé. D'ailleurs, ses mains, tout comme ses ongles, arrachés et rongés, étaient couverts de terre. Son vernis noir était écaillé. Elle était si loin de l'image de la femme qu'elle était encore quelques mois auparavant – cette femme admirée de tous en secret, toujours magnifique en toute circonstance, qui arrivait si bien à gérer sa vie personnelle et professionnelle à la mairie, qui avait un enfant qu'elle aimait tant et un petit-ami, son âme-sœur, avec qui elle avait prévu d'emménager, le convainquant d'abandonner sa forêt pour elle. Il avait bien fallu une ombre au tableau, un engrenage qui ne tourne plus et qui fait dysfonctionner toute la machinerie. Une fois de plus, alors que tout se remettait en place dans sa vie, que tout semblait parfait, ils s'étaient encore permis de lui retirer ce bonheur nouveau, cette harmonie si belle. N'avait-elle pas suffisamment payer le prix de ses erreurs passées ? Devrait-elle les payer jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ?

Ses cheveux étaient redevenus aussi longs qu'à l'époque de son règne sanguinaire, formant une cascade de boucles brunes sur ses épaules et ses omoplates. Et, alors que quelques semaines en arrière, son homme des bois y avait déposé une sublime couronne de roses blanches, créant un contraste saisissant, aujourd'hui, les fleurs avaient été remplacées par de vulgaires morceaux de verre, semblables, de loin, à de gros flocons de neige, mais pourtant aussi coupant qu'une centaine de lames aiguisées. La couronne qu'elle avait un jour portée et qui s'était brisée au prix d'immenses sacrifices pour mettre en place ses funestes représailles. Elle avait abandonné son royaume, sa vie de reine pour assouvir sa vengeance, quel en était le résultat ? Elle s'était faite bernée comme une vulgaire débutante, ils avaient réussi à la manipuler, à la faire basculer dans leur camp. Dans le côté des héros, disaient-ils. Ils s'étaient trompés. Les héros d'autrefois gisaient sur le sol de leur cuisine, la stupeur imprimé sur leurs traits – et une pointe de déception, peut-être, mais Regina n'avait pas voulu y penser. Ils étaient peinés uniquement parce qu'elle était redevenue ce qu'elle avait toujours été, parce qu'ils ne l'avaient pas accepté telle qu'elle était, parce qu'ils avaient voulu la changer. Son nez se plissa de dégoût. Aider et accepter son prochain quel qu'il soit, répétaient-ils, pourtant, elle avait été l'exception – la seule ? Elle en doutait. Des tyrans derrière des masques d'anges. Elle, au moins, ne se cachait pas derrière une gentillesse feinte.

 _Tu réalises que l'amour ne peut durer derrière les mensonges._

C'était à cause d'eux. Eux et leurs petites histoires de famille parfaite. Elle avait perdu Robin, son aimé, à cause de leurs idioties et de cette Emma Swan, encore, sans possibilité de retour. Il n'était pas question de se rendre dans un autre monde pour aller le chercher, comme ils l'avaient fait, récupérant le capitaine de la belle et, par la même occasion, le meurtrier de son âme-sœur. Elle ne le reverrait jamais. À sa mort, ils avaient fait semblant d'être là pour elle, de la soutenir, pour mieux l'abandonner après son enterrement. Plus personne n'en parlait, plus personne ne lui prêtait attention, comme s'il n'avait jamais fait partie de leur grande famille. Déjà à ce moment-là, ses travers de Méchante Reine avaient commencé à poindre et elle était retourné voir Rumple, espérant qu'il comprendrait. Et il avait compris – du moins, lui avait-il fait croire. Regina savait qu'il y avait toujours eu une attirance entre eux, une tension, et elle avait souhaité qu'ils y cèdent. Et il y avaient cédé, enfin. Elle avait trouvé un allié, un ami et un amant par la même occasion. Ils formaient une équipe, comme au bon vieux temps, mais en mieux. Ses bras avaient été accueillants, chauds et consolateurs. Ses yeux, doux et désireux d'elle toute entière, avec ses défauts et son passé. Qui mieux que lui savait ce qu'elle avait traversé ? Qui mieux que lui savait ce que pouvait faire la magie et le pouvoir sur un corps empli de tristesse ?

Elle s'était sentie à sa place, véritablement. Jusqu'à ce que, lui aussi, se serve d'elle, la trompe. Il avait saisi l'opportunité pour la manipuler, pour la transformer en pion. Finalement, n'avait-elle pas été que ça, à ses beaux yeux, une vulgaire pièce d'échec qu'il déplaçait à sa guise ? Sa reine, sa pièce maîtresse dans tous ses plans diaboliques ? Son cœur, une fois de plus, s'était mis à saigner abondamment, brisé, tombant en miettes dans son ventre creux et noué. Tous ceux qu'elle avait jamais aimés mouraient, tombaient comme des pantins, glissaient entre ses doigts comme des grains de sable, des gouttes d'eau.

 _Miroir, miroir sur le mur ? Qui est la plus méchante de tous ?_

Elle était peut-être incapable de les protéger, mais elle pouvait les venger, ça, c'était sa spécialité. Et quel meilleur moyen qu'utiliser la tromperie de l'ennemi pour le décimer ? Comment auraient-ils pu deviner ses intentions avec ce si joli minois repenti ? Comment auraient-ils pu voir l'envie de tuer, l'envie de les exterminer, derrière ce si beau et si grand sourire ? Comment auraient-il pu douter de sa bonne foi, supposer qu'elle était retombée dans ses habitudes barbares, déchiqueter des cœurs avec des mains si délicates ? Ils l'avaient rendu si gentille, si honnête qu'ils s'y étaient perdus. Le monstre ne disparaissait jamais complètement derrière l'ange. N'apprenaient-ils pas des erreurs des autres, n'avaient-ils pas retenu la leçon avec Rumple ? Ou avaient-ils tellement voulu y croire qu'ils s'étaient aveuglés ? Ils avaient tant souhaité la changer, la modeler à leur image que l'idée même qu'elle puisse leur échapper leur était inconcevable. Après tout, on pouvait quitter le côté des méchants pour aller dans celui des gentils, mais pas l'inverse. Elle leur avait prouvé que si, et elle ne comptait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, loin de là. Sa vengeance n'était pas tout à fait finie.

 _Le prochain cœur que tu écraseras sera le mien._

Face à elle, le point final de ses représailles, le créateur de sa monstruosité, son amant de quelques jours, son amour de toujours, le plus grand Ténébreux de tous les temps ; Rumpelstiltskin. Elle avait, au préalable, disposé, à ses chevilles et poignets, des bracelets qui l'empêcheraient d'utiliser sa magie. Désormais, elle était seule maîtresse de la situation et, pour rien au monde, elle n'aurait voulu échanger sa place. Elle réalisait enfin ce pour quoi elle s'était préparée pendant des années, elle accomplissait sa destinée. Elle était probablement aussi devenue comme sa mère, comme elle n'avait jamais voulu devenir, mais peu importait désormais, dans quelques minutes, elle tiendrait son cœur chaud et palpitant au creux de sa main. Elle en jubilait d'avance.

-Joli retournement de situation, trésor, ricana-t-il. Et jolie robe.

-Sais-tu seulement pour qui elle était ?

-Hum, laisse-moi réfléchir.

Malgré sa situation, il continuait de jouer au plus malin, au plus intéressant. Regina rêvait de pouvoir lui briser le cou, lui arracher le cœur. Patience, le moment était bientôt venu.

-Ne me dis pas qu'elle était pour ton grand amour, Daniel ? demanda-t-il, prenant une voix haut perchée, étrangement semblable à celle qu'avait le Ténébreux de l'autre monde.

-Imbécile, elle était pour Robin !

Il émit un petit rire tout à fait déplaisant.

-Évidemment.

-Et maintenant, il est mort, sans même l'avoir jamais vue, sans même qu'on en ait jamais parlé. Seulement voilà, j'ai réalisé que ça n'était pas pour lui que j'aurais voulu qu'elle soit.

-Pour qui d'autre, mon ange ? continua-t-il de roucouler.

Il était temps de lui faire fermer son clapet, pensa Regina, une lueur affreusement sombre dans le regard.

-De l'homme qui a fait semblant de me soutenir après cette tragédie. Toi, souffla-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

-Semblant ?

-Ne fais pas l'innocent, ça ne t'a jamais réussi de toute manière.

-Ne me fais pas croire que tu voulais te marier avec moi, Gina, je n'y crois pas une seconde.

-Non, simplement, je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais jamais réussi à t'oublier.

Elle rit par le nez, libérant quelques larmes au passage.

-Quelle idiote j'ai pu faire. Figure-toi que j'étais tombée amoureuse de toi quand tu n'étais encore que mon professeur. Et j'ai cru que ça pourrait être réciproque, on s'entendait si bien. Ose me dire qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu dans tes regards, dans tes gestes et tes paroles. Là, je crains que ça soit moi qui ne te crois pas.

Regina pouvait observer que le visage de Rumple était peu à peu en train de se fermer ; elle touchait un point sensible. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prendre le couteau et le remuer un peu plus dans la plaie béante.

-Quand on est arrivés ici, j'ai cru pouvoir t'oublier. Je pensais même t'avoir oublié dans les bras de mon âme-sœur. Tu penses bien, jamais tu n'avais été aussi présent. Mais j'ai enfoui toutes ces pensées qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Et ça avait fonctionné, jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt et que je tombe dans tes bras. J'aurais cent fois préféré que tu me laisses tomber, mais tu m'as rattrapée pour mieux m'abandonner par la suite.

-Il n'empêche que nous nous sommes bien amusés, non ? Ne le nie pas, Regina.

-J'ai longuement hésité, tu sais, entre toi et ta jolie petite Belle, continua-t-elle, ignorant son interruption. Comprends-moi, la décision n'était pas aisée. Soit je la laissais seule et désespérée par la perte de son véritable amour. Soit je te laissais seul, abandonné de tous, rongé par le chagrin de l'avoir perdue, les remords de ne pas l'avoir toujours traitée comme elle le méritait et la culpabilité d'être toujours en vie. Qui je préférais voir souffrir, elle… ou toi ? Le choix, bien que complexe, fut rapide. Et, qui sait, peut-être, un jour, comprendras-tu ton erreur ? Sache que je serais là, acheva-t-elle en caressant sa joue, mal rasée et piquante, de son index, avant de saisir sa gorge entre ses longs doigts. Tu seras à moi.

La domination faisait relever son menton délicatement taillé dans la porcelaine. D'un mouvement habile de poignet, une fumée violette épaisse apparut, dévoilant peu à peu, alors qu'elle disparaissait, une jeune femme brune aux magnifiques yeux bleus. Belle chancela sous l'intensité de la magie qui l'enveloppait. Son regard chercha une explication et tomba bien vite sur Regina. Et sur Rumple, immobilisé, incapable de bouger, lui hurlant des paroles qu'elle avait du mal à assimiler. Regina semblait apprécier tout particulièrement le spectacle qui se jouait devant ses yeux plissés de contentement. Elle plongea alors une main ferme dans la poitrine de Belle, arrachant son cœur, chaud et pulsant, de sa poitrine et le ramena près de son visage, inspirant l'odeur du sang et de la douleur. La jolie brune suffoquait et lançait des regards désespérés à Rumple, qui hurlait, impuissant. Regina était ravie de ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux ; sa vengeance, enfin.

 _Tu as dit que tu détruirais mon bonheur, même si c'est la dernière chose que tu ferais._

-Qu'en penses-tu, mon Rumple, n'est-elle pas splendide avec cette douleur peinte sur son si joli visage de rat de bibliothèque ?

-Laisse-la partir, laisse-la vivre, je…

-Oui ? minauda-t-elle. Tu ?

-Je t'en supplie.

-Oh, voyez-vous cela, tu me supplies maintenant ? Mais c'est trop tard, mon cher.

-Je t'en conjure, Regina. Je ferais tout ce que tu veux.

-Oui, tu le feras. Tu le feras pour te punir de l'avoir laissée mourir.

Il serra les dents, Regina pouvait presque voir les rouages de son cerveau s'activer, cherchant une solution, une échappatoire. La Reine sourit de toutes ses dents ; il n'en trouverait pas, ils étaient à elle, à sa merci. Alors, lentement, elle se mit à serrer le cœur de la belle, la faisant hurler et serrer sa poitrine entre ses mains. Regina ne s'arrêta pas, au contraire, ses doigts, tels des serpents, s'enroulèrent autour de l'organe et pressèrent, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'un tas de poussière au creux de sa main, qu'elle rouvrit, faisant s'envoler les cendres. Le corps, inerte, de Belle sur le sol était toujours imprégné de la souffrance qu'elle avait ressentie, les traits de son visage contractés à jamais. Dans un rire impitoyable, Regina lança la rose près du cadavre.

-Il me semble qu'elle aimait ces fleurs, je me trompe ?

 _Tu as brouillé, as détruit ta vie en un enfer que tu ne peux annuler._

Rumple ne l'écoutait pas, hurlant le prénom de la femme à s'en déchirer la gorge. Regina se boucha les oreilles en allant se poster face à lui.

-Veux-tu bien te taire ? On dirait un cochon qu'on égorge. Tes cris ne serviront à rien, on ne peut pas ramener les morts à la vie, n'est-ce pas ? Les morts sont morts, et c'est probablement mieux ainsi.

Il posa son regard écumant de rage et de tristesse sur elle et jeta ses mains autour du cou de la Reine.

-C'est vrai que tu aimais bien faire ça, dit-elle seulement en le repoussant.

D'un coup sec, elle plongea sa main dans la poitrine de l'homme, subtilisant son cœur. Enfin, elle le tenait. Elle avait tellement envie de l'écraser, de le réduire en bouillie, hélas, elle se l'était interdit. Il devait payer, il devait souffrir, et, pour cela, il devait rester en vie.

-Tu me le paieras, cracha-t-il tout bas, suffocant sous la légère pression qu'elle infligeait à son cœur.

-Oh non, mon amour, crois-moi, tu reviendras vers moi en rampant, comme tu l'as toujours fait. Je te l'ai dit.

Elle remit le cœur à sa place, laissant son propriétaire reprendre son souffle. D'un mouvement gracile, les bracelets disparurent, donnant à Rumple toute la possession de ses moyens, bien que son regard soit figé sur le corps de Belle. Regina vint coller son corps à celui de son amant, le faisant revenir à elle, délaissant la femme qu'il aimait, et se pencha de sorte à ce que ses lèvres frôlent son oreille.

- _Je détruirai ton bonheur, même si c'est la dernière chose que je ferais._

 _Merci de votre lecture et à très vite !_


End file.
